The Other Side
by headintheclouds99
Summary: Piper and Alex meet at a pub on campus and sparks immediately start to fly. Piper has never been with another woman before but finds herself inexplicably attracted to Alex. Alex is a drifter, painfully afraid of commitment after being left by her father at a young age and enjoys casual x-rated encounters - but she feels differently about Piper. Adventures ensue.
1. Chapter 1

"What else do I need to know about you?" asked Alex, her voice low and raspy, adjusting her dark-rimmed glasses.

Piper bit down gently on her own lip, intrigued by this unique girl. She loved the way the woman's dark hair, highlighted with blue, cascaded down her shoulders and rested upon her swelling breasts.

"Who are you?" Piper asked, hardly able to contain a grin. She suddenly felt like a little schoolgirl talking to her crush.

"My name is Alex."

"And what do you do Alex?" Piper said, flirtatiously reaching across and touching Alex's bare arm.

"I work for an international drug cartel," she said with a mischievous smile. Both women laughed but Piper would soon find out this was no joke. "Come sit with us. You can't drink that margarita all alone. Unless you want to, in which case I'm pretty sure that's considered alcoholism."

Piper chuckled and stood up from the bar. Alex linked arms with her and walked her over to the table where 5 of her friends sat.

"Folks, this is Piper," she said, proudly introducing the young blonde girl. "Can I call you Pipes?" she added, adjusting her glasses again and flashing a half-smile.

Piper felt like her insides might melt and needed to sit down. Nodding, she watched as Alex sat down beside her, immediately setting a warm hand on Piper's lap.

Each of the five people at the table introduced themselves casually. Steve was a greying middle-aged man with a lot of piercings. Angela was a beautiful young woman from Portugal with a distinctive, loud laugh. Paul was wiry, wore glasses and mostly shy except when he had a few drinks in him. Grant was the complete opposite; buff and tanned. The kind of man you would find on the cover of GQ magazine. Finally there was Santana, muscular and covered in tattoos but still feminine looking. For most of the evening, she glared at Piper as if she wished she would leave.

"I should probably get going. I have a mid-term tomorrow," Piper said, swallowing the bottom of her margarita. It was her 5th, she thought. Maybe 6th. Or was it 7th? Her thoughts were beginning to feel foggy.

Alex now had her arm draped around Piper's shoulders. She turned to Piper, their faces dangerously close. "I'll walk you out."

Piper swallowwed hard and nodded. "Sure, great." She turned to the others, all still pounding back drinks. "It was great to meet you all. I'm sure I will see you around campus."

They all laughed and waved, returning back to their own conversations. Alex stood up and took Piper by the hand, leading the girl ahead of her. She turned and mouthed something to her friends at the table and then helped to guide an intoxicated Piper toward the front door.

"You okay there, kiddo?" she said, one hand holding onto Piper's and the other firmly pressed against her lower back.

Piper nodded and smiled. "Fuck yes. And I'm no kiddo. How old are you anyway? I'm 22. You can't be much older."

Alex shrugged and held the door open for Piper. "Need me to call you a cab?"

Piper shook her head and leaned against the outside wall of the pub, feeling a bit light-headed. "I live just down the street. I can walk." Alex stook directly in front of her, pressing her hips against Piper's to keep the girl upright.

"I'm not going to let you walk home drunk by yourself and possibly get kidnapped or raped in the park. C'mon, I'll walk you home."

Piper's expression turned serious as she focused on Alex's lips as she spoke. She was drunk, yes, but since the moment she had met the older woman she had developed this uncanny urge to kiss her. Piper leaned forward, her lips pursed and slightly parted.

"C'mon Pipes. Let's get you home," Alex said, dodging the girl's lips and taking her by the hand. The two began walking. Piper hung her head, embarassed and a bit disappointed.

"Do I have bad breath or something? Food in my teeth? Why didn't you kiss me back there?" Piper said, feeling almost sober.

"Because you're drunk. And something tells me you've never kissed a woman before. I don't want you to do anything you'll regret in the morning," Alex said. The truth was, she desperately wanted to kiss Piper. In any other case, she would have taken full advantage of a beautiful girl falling all over her but something about Piper seemed different. Innocent and real. She was feeling an attraction she had never felt for another person before.

The two walked quietly down the street. Piper glanced over at Alex and caught the girl adjusting her glasses again. "Why do you keep doing that? Moving your glasses?"

Alex looked down, blushing slightly. "Nerves, I guess. I don't know."

Piper stopped outside of her dorm hall. Alex faced her. "Do I make you nervous?"

Alex shrugged, her half-smirk giving her away.

"Do you want to come in?" Piper asked, lifting a hand to brush a strand of dark hair from Alex's face, tucking it behind her ear.

Alex looked Piper in the eye and took a deep breath in. Leaning in, she pressed her soft lips against Piper's. Gently, slowly. Moist and eager, Piper's lips parted, wanting more. Alex placed her hands on both side's of Piper's face and began pulling away.

"Goodnight, Pipes," she said, biting down on her bottom lip trying to fight the urges welling up inside of her. "Let's do this again soon."

Piper watched Alex walk away, her hands deep in her pockets. Piper turned to unlock the door and missed seeing Alex stop on the path to turn and glance back at her, smiling.

The devil on Alex's shoulder was screaming "Go back! What are you thinking?" The butterflies in her stomach thought the same. Another voice in her head, one she had never heard before, told her she had done the right thing and promised her she had nothing but time to spend really getting to know Piper.

Meanwhile, Piper was already on the phone to her best friend Polly back home, telling her about her new girl crush and first lesbian encounter. She couldn't wait to see Alex again when she realized she hadn't even gotten her phone number.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a week since Piper had first met Alex at the pub on campus. She had been going to hand in her resumé . Her night ended no further ahead on the employment front but she had a brand new fixation on a mysterious dark-haired beauty.

Piper sat down in her chemistry class, retrieved her text and note books from her shoulder bag. She started to doodle little hearts in the margin of her page and wrote a bubbly A inside one of them.

"How cute. Do you dot your i's with hearts too?" she heard a raspy voice say over her shoulder.

Piper turned around quickly to find Alex sitting behind her, the woman dressed in a pair of ripped jeans, a Johnny Cash tanktop and her dark locks pulled back into a ponytail. Piper painfully fought off the urge to jump out of her seat and kiss Alex by instead smiling smugly and rolling her eyes.

"What are you doing here? You're not even in this class."

Alex smiled and shrugged, pushing her glasses back and on top of her head. "What can I say? I love to learn. But rest assured I'll be peeking over your shoulder during the final exam," Alex said, leaning forward with her glance directed down Piper's shirt.

Piper blushed and crossed her arms across her chest. "Or you could try coming to class once in a while."

Alex's expression became serious and Piper worried she had said something wrong. Before she could take back her comment, Alex grabbed her by the hand and started to pull her from her seat. "Let's ditch. Come on."

Piper looked at her, hesitant, and then looked down at her books. "I don't know. I really need to ace this exam," Piper said.

Alex pushed out her bottom lip and pouted. "I think I like you better when you're drunk, to be honest. Come on. It's just one class. I'll help you study."

Looking at her watch, Piper realized she had mere minutes to make a decision before her professor arrived. Alex's spontaneity made her weak in the knees, red in the face and warm all over, especially in certain places. Piper packed up her books and followed Alex out of the lecture room's back entrance. From the corner of her eye, she saw her professor approaching and quickly grabbed Alex's hand, pulling the woman after her into an alley way.

"You're a lot more badass than you look, you know that Pipes?"

Piper smiled and stood tall, proud. Being with Alex gave her a feeling of confidence she had never experienced with anyone else.

"Come with me. I have someone I want you to meet," Alex said, intertwining her fingers with Piper's as they walked along the pathway.

As they walked, they asked each other questions, poked fun at one another and constantly found reasons to exchange steamy glances or touch each other's skin.

Alex stops Piper in her tracks outside of a nice restaurant and raises her hands in the air in excitement. Piper stares back at her, confused.

"Surprise! I got you a job. My friend Jay owns this restaurant and they're looking for waitresses. Piper grins and wraps her arms around Alex's shoulders in a tight embrace. Softly she kisses the woman on the cheek, along her jawline and forces herself to stop.

"You're amazing. Thank you," says Piper, slowly backing away from the hug.

Alex holds the front door open for Piper and follows right behind her. "While we're here, let's grab something to eat. My treat."

Piper quickly turns around, her face nearly colliding with Alex's as they abruptly stop. Alex instinctively licks her lips and the left side of her smile begins to turn up. Piper looks up at the taller woman, the innocence on her face obvious. "I... thank you," she says, leaning forward and planting a quick peck on Alex's cheek. "You don't have to. You didn't have to do any of this. We hardly know each other."

Alex places her index and middle finger beneath Piper's chin and lifts the girl's face to hers. Their lips press gently together for a moment. Piper, feeling like the only girl in the world, keeps her eyes closed for more than 15 seconds after the kiss. "You're right. But I'd like to know more."


	3. Chapter 3

A muscular man wearing all white approaches the two. His rolled up sleeves reveal a slew of intricate tattoos on his forearms. He smiles and extends a hand to Piper.

"You must be Piper. I've heard a lot about you," Jay says, taking Piper's hand and pressing his lips gently against her knuckles. Piper blushes and smiles in return. She is speechless as Alex slides her hand from her lower back to her behind and cops a quick feel.

Jay leads the two to a secluded table by the kitchen, quickly lights a match and uses it to ignite four candles in the centrepiece. "Bon appetit, ladies. Piper, I'll see you on Monday," he says before strutting back into the kitchen.

Piper smiles and sits down on the cushioned seat behind the table. Alex slides in beside her and turns to face her. "I hope you like Italian. Jay's a great cook."

Piper looks at Alex, her expression pensive as she contemplates her too quickly blossoming feelings for the dark-haired woman. "I think I like just about anything when I'm with you," Piper says as she rests her elbows on the table and her face between both palms.

Alex brushes a piece of Piper's wavy blonde hair from her face and grins. "That was so fucking cheesy."

Piper shakes her head but can't help but find Alex's sense of humour and crude language irresistibly charming. "Gee Alex, you sure know how to ruin a mood."

The women order their food; an appetizer to share, two savoury entr es and a slice of rich cheesecake that Alex fork-feeds to Piper, thoroughly enjoying the moaning sounds she makes after each bite.

Jay stops by to say farewell to Piper and Alex and ensures their meal has already been taken care of. Thanking him for his generosity, Piper hugs the man and tells him she looks forward to working with him.

Outside, Alex wraps her heavy leather jacket around Piper's shoulders and takes the younger woman by the hand. "Headed home?" she asks.

Piper nods, using her free hand to cover a yawn. "Are you going to come in this time?" she asks.

Alex chuckles. "Would you like me to?"

Piper smiles, her eyes bright. She nods and Alex leans in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Sure, I'd love to. There's nothing I love more than a nightcap with a beautiful lady." 


	4. Chapter 4

Piper gives Alex the grand tour of her quaint one-bedroom dorm apartment.

"It's cute in a... Barbie's dream home kind of way," Alex jokes pointing out the bright pink painted walls and pop-art depiction of Marilyn Monroe above Piper's couch. Piper nudges her in the arm and smiles.

"Can I get you a drink? I've got white wine or a bottle of tequila," she says, grinning.

"Wine's great, thanks." Alex takes off her jacket and sits down on the couch, making herself at home.

She watches Piper carefully through the cut-out wall that looks into the kitchen. The way her long fingers dance around the edge of the wine bottle's lid, the way she sticks her tongue out the side of her mouth when focusing, the way her hips shake as she dances along to a mystery song in her head. Alex feels her heart beating quicker than usual; unexpected butterflies crop up in her stomach.

"You can put some music on if you'd like. The radio is on the table beside you."

Alex reaches down and flicks on the switch. It powers on in the middle of Guns N' Roses Paradise City. Piper jumps in and sings quietly to herself as she walks back into the living room with two tall glasses of wine in her hands.

"Cheers!" she says as she hands Alex a glass, their fingertips brushing one another's and lingering there. After a few moments of intense eye contact Alex looks quickly away and to the floor. She wracks her brain for something witty to say but her tongue feels like sandpaper. Instead she just nods and smiles.

Alex tips back her head and the glass of wine, swallowing it all in one gulp. Piper takes a sip from her own glass before setting it down on the table beside Alex, leaning over the woman in the process. She fumbles and nearly falls having already consumed several glasses of wine and a few shots at the restaurant earlier that night.

As seductively as one can when intoxicated, Piper climbs onto Alex's lap. Her glance wanders from the woman's bright blue eyes slowly down to her warm, red lips. Piper leans in and presses her lips gently against Alex's, their kisses slow and sensual at first but quickly becoming rapid and voracious.

Piper moves her fingertips through Alex's long locks, their torsoes moving together in rhythm. Alex's hands explore Piper's hips, her waist, travel up her back and to her shoulders, pulling her closer.

Suddenly Alex stops, her hands about to travel beneath the bottom of Piper's thin t-shirt. She stares at Piper, the younger woman's eyes smouldering with passion and her lips swollen and parted, wanting more. "Are you sure about this?" Alex asks.

Piper hesitates. She wants to say yes; her body practically screams YES. But her mind tells her no. Is this how she wants her first time with a woman to be? A sloppy, drunk second encounter in her college dorm room?

"It's just... this is my first time," Piper says, blushing and embarassed.

"You're a fucking virgin?!" Alex says a little too loudly.

Piper shrugs and chuckles. "Just a girl virgin, I guess. Or whatever you'd call that."

Alex nods in understanding. "Right, and you want it to be..."

"Special," Piper chimes in, interrupting. "Less drunk. I mean, I barely remember my first time as it is. It's all a blur of sweaty hands, bad breath and hairy-" Piper begins but Alex stops her in midsentence by placing a hand over her mouth.

"'Nough said, thanks. Pretty sure I just threw up in my mouth a little."

Piper laughs, leaning forward to kiss Alex gently on the cheek. "You're not mad are you? I mean, if you don't want to wait, I'll..."

Alex grabs Piper's face and kisses her. She gently moistens and parts the girl's lips with the tip of her tongue, gently glides it in and massages Piper's tongue with her own. The kiss is slow, sensual, knee-quivering, heart-palpitating, wet-between-the-legs inducing. She pulls from the kiss and smiles at Piper. Piper reaches forward and adjusts Alex's glasses as a layer of steam clears from each lense.

"Of course not. I want to make it special for you," Alex says, genuinely. "Believe me when I say it will be worth the wait."

She winks and taps Piper gently on the behind as she climbs out from under her on the couch. Alex puts on her jacket and heads for the door glancing back at Piper once more before she leaves. Sh grins to herself as she leaves Piper looking out of breath and yearning.


	5. Chapter 5

'Coffee?' Piper texted to Alex the next morning. She felt terrible about her behaviour. What she felt even more was regret. A missed opportunity. It surprised her to wake up that morning feeling an unusual amount of pent up tension, her mind wandering to thoughts of Alex's bare breasts pressed against her own, her mouth hungry for...

A knock on her door. Piper jumped from her bed and threw a bath robe around her body, dressed only in a pair of panties. She looked through the peep hole and saw Alex standing there with a cardboard tray holding two cups of coffee. She was dressed head to toe in black, even her shoes as she tapped her toe impatiently against the carpet.

Piper opened the door with a great big smile on her face. "Must have read my mind," she said. Alex looked at her confused. "Check your texts. Come on in."

Piper invited Alex in, tying the belt of her robe a little tighter. As much as she wanted to, she didn't think this was the best time to cash in on her raincheque from the night before.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night," Piper said. "I'd had to much to drink and-"

Alex stopped her midsentence with a hard kiss.

"It's fine. Seriously. I've gotta go, I just wanted to bring you a coffee." She kissed Piper once more, gentler this time, on the side of her mouth.

Alex got up and let herself out without another word. Piper sat, dumbfounded. "Thanks?"

A few days pass without a word between the two. Taking Polly's advice, Piper decided it was best to give Alex some space. To give herself some space.

On Monday afternoon, Piper checked in for her first shift at Jay's restaurant. She wondered if he would mention anything about Alex. Had he seen her, spoken to her? Would she be there? Piper's nerves had gone from jittery to full on earthquake at this point but she really needed this job.

For her first night, Jay assigned her to strictly kitchen duty. Cleaning, prepping, washing and drying dishes, and folding menu inserts. The first four hours seemed to drag on with barely a word from Jay aside from his hello and terse instructions.

"Have you heard from Alex?" Piper finally asked when Jay finally removed his soiled apron and tossed it in the laundry basket.

He shook his head but said nothing, staring down at the screen on his phone.

"Listen, I have this thing to do, and I'm wondering if you'd feel comfortable finishing up here? I'll leave you a key as long as you promise you won't forget to lock up when you leave."

Piper nodded, impressed at his trusting nature. "Sure thing. Not a problem. I'll see you tomorrow?" she said as he handed her a single key, nodded and left.

Piper turned on the radio in the kitchen and started to dance as she began to wipe down the stainless steel counters with a wet rag.

"Nice moves," she heard someone say from behind her. Turning to see who it was, she is met by Alex's face beside her own and the woman's arms wrapped around her waist. "You alone?"

Piper smiled and moved in unison with Alex's body, their hips gliding in circles. She nodded. Alex kissed her cheek, presses her soft lips against Piper's jawbone and gently nibbles on the bottom of her ear.

"Where have-" Piper began to say until she felt the warmth of Alex's fingertips against her stomach, her breasts. Alex slid each of her fingers into holes in Piper's blouse and pulls back hard, tearing it open as pieces of string and plastic buttons exploded across the room to reveal Piper's porcelain skin.

Her soft hands brushed against Piper's body all the way to her hips. Alex turned Piper to face her, pressing her back into the cool steel counter. Piper shivered. Alex kissed her passionately as she quickly unbuttoned Piper's dress pants.

"Alex, I-" Piper began but Alex stopped her once again with a single long finger against her lips. She removed her glasses and slid them away on the counter. She began to kiss Piper's shoulder, across her chest and down her stomach before helping to lift her onto the surface. Alex looked up at Piper, a mischievous twinkle in her eye and her lips turned up into a sexy half-smile.

"Is this fucking special enough for you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Piper smiled down at Alex, the woman crouched before her. "You sure know how to set a mood, Al," Piper said, grinning.

Alex unbuttoned Piper's dress pants and slowly tugged them from her waist before tossing them to the ground beside her. Alex began by placing soft kisses from Piper's knee all the way to her inner thigh, across to the leg opposite and back down to her knee.

Piper, feeling as though her insides had just turned to mush, watched the woman intently in anticipation. Piper grabbed Alex's t-shirt from her shoulders and lifted it above the woman's head revealing her porcelain torso decorated with a few intricate tattoos. As much as she wanted to look more closely at them, Piper couldn't stop herself from gravitating to the woman's soft breasts, heaving as she breathed quickly. She reached behind Alex and nervously separated her bra clasps, her fingertips trembling and clammy.

Piper pushed herself back onto the counter, taking Alex by the hand and helping her up and on top of her. Alex straddled Piper's waist before leaning forward to kiss her. Piper shivered as Alex's bare breasts grazed her skin.

Piper's thoughts became a swirl of red-hot light and passion. She reveled in Alex's tender and slow seduction but found herself wanting more; wanting it now. She had never experienced such intense desire. With her arms wrapped around Alex's waist, her fingernails scraped gently against her skin as she pulled her close. Piper began to moan in a whisper while Alex's fingertips slipped beneath the thin material of her panties and nimbly inside of her.

Piper placed a hand behind Alex's neck and pulled their faces closer together, her mouth open and fervent. After what felt like no time but also an eternity of all-captivating pleasure, Piper could tell she was nearing her brink. Alex's eyes, dark and intense watched her while she bit down on Piper's bottom lip and tugged gently.

"Oh..." Piper groaned as the muscles in her body tensed in deep anticipation. "I'm coming..."

Alex released Piper's lip from her teeth and moved her lips gently down her neck and to her earlobe. "Shhh. Don't tell," she said. She placed a strong arm between the middle of Piper's back and the counter as her fingertips guided Piper fully to her peak.

Alex collapsed beside Piper, both breathing heavily and grinning from ear to ear. After some time, Alex turned on her side to face Piper and brushed a moist piece of hair from the woman's cheek. "I've never felt this way before, about anyone," Alex admitted, a tiny glimpse of her vulnerability shining through.

Piper smiled, her eyelids lazy with exhaustion. She mustered up the energy to lean forward and place her parched lips against Alex's. "Great - so you'll help me re-clean this counter then?" Piper said with a cheeky grin. "But me too. I like this."

Alex scoffed, hopping down from the counter and helping Piper do the same. They wrapped their arms around one another, Alex planting a soft kiss on Piper's forehead.

"Did I do that?" Piper said, suddenly noticing a puddle of moisture on the counter.

Alex flashed a proud grin and passed Piper her pile of clothes. "I'll take responsibility for that, thank you very much."

Piper nudged her playfully and smiled, thinking to herself, "That was definitely fucking special". 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello dear readers! Thank you SO SO much for your reviews, favourites and follows. All of that keeps me writing (although, I can't get enough of these two so that keeps me going also!). I haven't had much time this week for big updates but I hope the small updates are enough to whet your appetites ;). Please continue to review and let me know what you think! :)**

After cleaning up in the kitchen and locking the restaurant, Alex walks Piper home. The two share flirty glances, swing their intertwined hands back and forth and giggle like teenagers.

"Well, here we are Pipes," Alex said taking Piper's face in her hands. She kissed her gently on the lips, the nose and finally on her forehead.

"You're not coming in? I think I owe you one." Piper winked. Alex chuckled as the girl tried to look sexy but instead looked innocent and impossibly charming.

Piper ran her fingertips through Alex's soft, dark hair and adjusted her glasses.

"I've got some errands to run, babe. I'm sorry. But I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Piper nodded, pouting, but she understood. "I..." Piper began to say, realizing just in time what three words were about to slip from her mouth. "I had a really great time tonight. Call me when you get home, please."

Alex agreed, kissed Piper one last time and began to walk away. Piper reached out and tapped Alex on the behind flirtatiously before heading inside.

Piper unlocked the door to her apartment but not before gently banging her forehead against its wood surface. "Stupid, stupid," she said under her breath. Her feelings for Alex had blossomed quickly; more intensely than she had anticipated. She had nearly confessed her love for the woman after having known her for barely two weeks. Alex was amazing, this was true. Charming, beautiful, gentle and caring in a mysterious way that Piper felt was reserved just for her. But could it really be love? Or did she just really love the way Alex made her toes curl?

She undressed and climbed into bed planning to shower in the morning. For now, she wanted to bask in the warm feeling of sex and memories of Alex's tongue between her thighs.

Alex stood outside of Piper's building, reached into her pocket and pulled a cigarette from her pack. She wasn't a regular smoker, just when stressed and after sex; both of these factors were current for her. Just as she lit it up, her phone rang.

"Hello?" she said, answering the call.

The man on the other end of the line needed to see her now. He had a delivery for her to make to Turkey. She would need to leave first thing in the morning and would be gone three days. Alex tried to lie her way out of it claiming she had an exam she needed to write the next day that she couldn't miss.

"Can it wait?" she asked. As he began to yell, Alex held her phone away from her ear. "Okay, I'm on my way. I just have a few things I need to take care of."

As Alex walked home that night, she thought of Piper. She thought of the way she felt about her; the way she smelled, felt and tasted. Alex particularly liked the way she sounded, the out-of-breath way she yelled her name. And then she thought about how innocent Piper was. She had been honest with her about her job but knew that Piper hadn't taken her seriously.

She racked her brain trying to think of a way to make it up to Piper for leaving so unexpectedly. As she packed her suitcase to leave for Turkey, a brilliant idea came to mind. She logged onto her laptop and hoped her gesture would be enough to make apologies.


	8. Chapter 8

Piper opened her eyes slowly the next morning and immediately smiled, her thoughts drifting to the night before with Alex. She thought about the woman's soft touch, the sweet taste of her lips, the way Alex made her legs feel like rubber with just a smile.

As she walked from her bedroom to the bathroom, undressing as she went, Piper heard a knock on the door. Her heart jumped into her throat. She hoped it would be Alex. Throwing her robe tightly around her, she headed for the door and looked through the peep hole. A man stood in the hallway wearing a suit and dark sunglasses. Hesitantly, Piper opened the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked, leaving the chain on the door and poking her head through the tiny opening.

"Piper Chapman? I was asked to deliver this to you." The man handed her a large envelope as he tipped down his sunglasses to get a good look at her.

"Um, thank you," Piper said closing the door. She tore open the envelope and found an itinerary inside with a short handwritten note.

"Pipes - get your coffee to go! See you soon xx Alex."

Piper set the note down and her jaw dropped when she noticed a plane ticket tucked between the sheets of her itinerary. A plane ticket to Turkey. A plane ticket for a flight that was set to leave in 5 hours.

Frantically, Piper threw together a suitcase. She was certain she'd forgotten something but suspected she wouldn't need much to wear on the beach with a beautiful girl.

As she threw open the door of her apartment she found the same man waiting for her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Have you been out here this whole time?" Piper asked, feeling embarassed.

The man nodded and took Piper's suitcase from her and began walking down the hallway. "Straight to the airport?"

Piper nodded and followed the man. "Are you like, Alex's assistant or something?"

The man, straight-faced, shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

As they arrived at the airport, Piper started to realize how irresponsible and impulsive it was for her to just up and leave on vacation in the middle of her school year and after only one shift at her job.

"Did Alex say anything to you when she gave this to you?" Piper asked, waving the plane ticket in the air.

The man, whose identity was still a mystery, shook his head. "I just follow orders miss. I was instructed to bring you here and make sure you get on that plane."

Piper looked at him confused but couldn't help smiling. She had always been so straight-laced and practical all her life but she liked this feeling of spontaneity. More than that, she liked the idea of being able to see Alex soon; to touch her, kiss her and thank her for her generosity.

Meanwhile, Alex sat in a private car on her way to a safe house in Turkey. She smiled to herself knowing that Piper would be on a plane right now. She had arranged for everything and would meet Piper at a hotel the next day. They would do some sight-seeing, or perhaps just enjoy each other's scenery in the comfort of their room.

Alex's phone rang and she answered it immediately.

"Vause. Change of plans," said a gruff voice on the other end of the line. "Where are you?"

Alex's jaw dropped and she suddenly felt ill. She hadn't anticipated this but should have known something would go wrong when everything was feeling so right. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. No, you can't just bounce me around like a fucking pinball machine. Fuck you and your change of plans. I'm done."

The man was terrifyingly silent. Alex swallowed hard.

"You know I can't just let you walk away, Vause. That decision would be very detrimental to your reputation. And your life for that matter."

Alex swallowed hard again as tears welled up in her eyes. She knew this was true.

"Need you to go out of the city to make a drop overnight in exchange and then back to deposit. There's a hefty bonus in it for you. Believe me when I say this will be well worth your while."

Alex sighed but smiled, thinking about how she would spend her bonus. She loved the sweet smell of fresh hundred dollar bills but she loved the sweet smell of Piper even more.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Smart girl."

When Alex hung up the phone she saw she had missed a text message from Piper.

"Unbelievable. Can't wait to see you and pick up where we left off ;)."

Alex sighed and grinned. Even with her plans flipped upside down, knowing she would soon see Piper made her anxiety worth it. 


	9. Chapter 9

After several unexpected travel delays, Piper finally arrived in the lobby of her hotel as per Alex's detailed itinerary. She stood at the front desk with her credit card. Her feet ached, she was starving and the itchy fabric of her lacy bra and panties beneath her clothes almost made her want to strip down right there in front of the concierge.

"Good evening, ma'am. How may I help you?" asked the kind man standing behind the counter.

"Yes. I'm Piper Chapman. I'm here to meet Alex Vause. She has a room registered for us."

"Ah, Miss Chapman. Miss Vause asked me to pass along a message. She won't be joining you until tomorrow. But I suspect a quiet evening might do you some good."

Piper realized that she looked disheveled and worn off her feet but the man's comment offended her slightly. Besides, she had been eager all day to see Alex. That thought was what prevented her from turning around and heading back home on several occasions.

A bell boy took Piper's bags and escorted her to the 12th floor where her room was. At the end of a long hallway, he stepped outside of a door, retrieved a keycard from his pocket and slid it in to open the door.

"After you," he said to Piper.

Piper stepped inside and audibly gasped and nearly fell to her knees. The room was nearly the size of the main floor of her parents' home, decorated beautifully with classical art pieces, antique light fixtures and a bouqet of flowers lay perfectly placed in the middle of a king-sized bed.

"I think you've got the wrong..." Piper began.

"No, ma'am. This is 1224. Is there anything else I can do for you this evening?" the young man asked. He stood, patiently waiting with one hand behind his back and the other outstretched. Piper scrambled in her purse and handed him a crumpled five-dollar bill. He nodded, seemingly unimpressed, closing the door behind him as he left.

It didn't take Piper long to undress and cozy into a thick terrycloth bathrobe. She picked up the flowers from the bed, inhaled their sweet scent and pulled them from their packaging to be placed in a vase. She searched for a card, a note from Alex, or any indication of when she might arrive but found nothing. Disappointed, she set the vase on a nearby table and set out exploring the rest of the room.

Each and every inch of it was beautiful, even the intricate etchings in the wallpaper. She wondered if Alex had stayed here before but quickly pushed that thought from her mind. If she had, it couldn't have been on her own.

Piper poured herself a glass of red wine that she had pulled from a shelf in the room and attempted to fill her time with mindless reality TV shows. When she had left her apartment this morning, she thought she would never sleep with all of her pent up excitement but the long day had made her weary. As she swallowed her last gulp of wine and switched off the bedside lamp, Piper slipped away into a dream and hoped she'd at least see Alex there. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sometime during the night, Piper awoke. She was not surprised to still be in the king sized bed alone but surprised to feel like she was missing Alex by her side. The two women had never shared a bed or spent a night together but Piper felt a closeness to Alex she had never experienced.

Very early the next morning, Piper heard a key slide into the door and panicked. Quietly, she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep. Surely it couldn't be housekeeping at this time but she was too scared to look and see who it might be.

The intruder in her room shuffled around but did not turn on the light. Piper heard soft footsteps walking towards the bed. She froze, wondering what she would do if the person were to try and hurt her. She began mentally kicking herself for not taking those free self-defense classes at the University.

A soft hand brushed through Piper's hair, stroked the skin of her face. Piper inhaled and could tell immediately who it was by the subtle scent of of lavendar on the woman's skin. Slowly she opened her eyes and smiled at Alex's shaded face.

"Hey you. I'm glad you made it safely. Sorry to wake you but... I. I just couldn't wait to see you."

Piper shuffled over in the bed and welcomed Alex beneath the blankets beside her. Alex began to kiss Piper, their hands exploring each other's bodies without holding back, undressing one another fully. When both were bare-skinned, Alex stopped Piper and took her face in both hands. She looked at her and smiled.

"Where did you go last night? I was hoping you would be here when I arrived. I had a surprise for you," Piper said, her voice still weak from slumber.

Alex pondered for a moment. She knew she should have been upfront and honest with Piper now before things got too serious but selfishly, she also wanted to enjoy her time with Piper without complication.

"Just had some people to see. But I left as soon as I could to come back here. I'm all yours now."

Piper liked the sound of that; all hers. She loved all of Alex's complexities. Her gruff, aggressive personality on the outside that covered well her soft and vulnerable underlayer.

Piper tried to force away a yawn that had been approaching for some time now but her exhaustion prevailed. "You must be exhausted," Alex said, brushing a strand of Piper's blonde hair from her cheek.

Piper nodded as her eyelids fluttered shut.

"You too."

Alex nodded and kissed Piper gently on the forehead. Piper rolled over and faced away from Alex, the woman's arms wrapped around her from behind. This was new territory for her - being the little spoon - but she closed her eyes and prepared for sleep. Piper pressed her behind against Alex's pelvis and the woman let out a quiet groan, her fingertips digging into Piper's skin. Now wasn't the time, but in the morning when they were both well-rested, Piper planned to pick up where she left off with Alex by serving herself for breakfast. 


	11. Chapter 11

When Piper awoke, she rolled over to find the bed beside her empty. She remained lying lazily as she listened for Alex. She heard the gentle trickle of water as the shower started up. Grinning, she slid out of bed and undressed, dropping pieces of her clothing behind her as she walked toward the bathroom door.

As she stepped inside, she marvelled at the beauty of Alex's silhouette through the glass shower stall. A stream of water cascading down the woman's back, dripping from her long dark hair. Her face looked peaceful, vulnerable. Piper wished she could stand there all day and watch her in this most private, intimate moment but her fingertips were eager to touch Alex's skin.

Carefully, she opened the shower door. At first Alex didn't notice until, at the same time, she felt a burst of cool air brush past her skin and Piper's arms wrap around her from behind. Piper pressed her lips gently on Alex's shoulder.

"Good morning," Alex said, her voice more raspy and sexy than usual. Piper's knees began to feel weak. Alex turned to face her and shook her head. "I'm still dreaming, aren't I? I'm going to wake up and wish this happened, right?"

Piper pressed her wet, naked body against Alex's, her hands resting low on the woman's back. "It does feel like a dream, doesn't it?" Piper surprised herself by feeling so comfortable and confident around Alex. Being with her brought out her adventurous side - the part of her personality she always knew was dormant inside of her and screaming to get out.

Alex kissed Piper, slowly at first, both of their mouths parting slightly. Piper invites Alex's tongue inside slowly swirling around it with her own. As the kiss intensifies, Piper pushes Alex into the back wall of the shower stall; hard enough to send the woman's heartbeat through the roof but gentle enough to maintain her innocence. She pulls from the kiss, her mouth hungry for every inch of Alex's skin. She kisses down her neck, across her collarbone, slowly down one side of her rib cage and back up to the space between her breasts. Placing one soft kiss there and several harder ones across to Alex's nipple, she curiously watches her facial expressions. Alex groans, deep and primal, as Piper tightens her lips around sensitive nerve endings, her palms cupping both of Alex's breasts.

Craving Piper's touch, Alex takes one of the woman's hands and guides it down to her thighs and between her legs. Piper's trembling fingertips practically vibrate against Alex's clit. Her confidence builds as Alex's moans become louder, deeper and constant. She teases around the edges of Alex's opening before plunging two long and precise fingers deep inside the woman. Her moan this time, still raspy but more high-pitched sends a rush of warmth between Piper's own legs. Unable to keep her knees from buckling, she kneels before Alex with the woman's thighs resting on her shoulders as she teases with her tongue. Before too long, Alex grips tightly to the shower walls on each side and tosses her head back. Piper supports her as her legs tremble and her body explodes in ecstasy.

Alex slides slowly down the wall to a seated position with Piper's help, her chest heaving with each breath.

She opens her lazy eyes and flashes Piper a sly smile as she pulls the woman closer and plants a breathless kiss on her.

"Mm, great morning."

Piper smiled, her chest puffing out with pride. "I can't believe I'm in Turkey right now. With you. I would never have pegged you for a hopeless romantic."

Alex swallowed hard, knowing it would break Piper's heart to know her gesture was fuelled by hunger for cash not romance, for the most part. She opened her mouth, desperately wanting to tell Piper the truth but the words caught in her throat.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," Alex said, smiling as she stood and pulled Piper to her feet as well. She wrapped herself in a towel, and Piper, as she led her back into the bedroom. A cart with two large trays and a fresh pot of coffee awaited them.

"Wait, someone came in while we were... in there?" Piper asked, mortified that the concierge may have heard the sounds of their steamy escapade.

Alex laughed. "Sit, eat. Before it gets cold." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the screen on her phone light up as a call came in. Looking back at Piper's bright face and long, wet hair, she forced herself to ignore it for a while longer. She knew that before the day's end, she would need to come up with some excuse to leave and meet up with another client. But for now, she planned to join Piper in bed for toast, eggs and hand-feeding one another chocolate covered fruit. 


	12. Chapter 12

As Alex tugged on a pair of skinny jeans, Piper flipped through a tourist magazine she found in the lobby of the hotel, spouting off names of tourist attractions she wanted to see. "Do you think I should wear sandals or running shoes? I brought wedges too but if we'll be walking a lot, I'm sure I'll get blisters." Grinning, she crawled to the edge of the bed on all fours and reached out her arms for Alex. "I've never been somewhere so exotic and exciting. It's getting me all riled up." She said the word 'riled' with a growl, causing Alex to fumble with the button on her pants.

"I had no idea you were so feisty," Alex said, turning to Piper, her tight blue jeans undone and her beautiful breasts resting perfectly at face level. Piper buried her face between them and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist.

Alex did her best to curb her carnal desires even though she so badly wanted to rip Piper's clothes off and taste every inch of her sweet skin. "Why don't we just play it by ear? I'm not too fond of schedules and itineraries." This was true of Alex. In her current profession, she was faced with enough stress and strict deadlines as it was. With Piper, she just wanted to enjoy her company without any pressure.

Piper nodded and hopped down from the bed, planting a kiss on Alex's lips. Alex gently smacked her bare behind as she walked by. "Now get dressed. The locals frown upon nudists except for on the beach."

Piper skipped off to the washroom to get ready for the day. When she was out of hearing and sight range, Alex finally picked up her phone and dialed the last number that had called her.

"Sorry. I was asleep. What's up?" she said, her voice hushed as she stepped closer to the door into the hallway.

The man on the other end of the line yelled his instructions and hangs up abruptly, leaving no opportunity for argument. Alex sighed and hung up the phone just as Piper emerged into the room wearing a flowy sundress with a plunging neckline. Alex swallowed hard and blinked a few times, trying to decide if all of this was real or not.

"Who were you talking to? I don't even have signal on my phone here," Piper asked, tilting her head adorably.

This was it. The moment Alex had been dreading since the moment she met beautiful Piper Chapman. She had an important delivery to make and couldn't just leave Piper alone in a strange city.

"Babe, I need to tell you something. But it's gonna have to happen in the car."

Piper looked at Alex, confused and stunned. "Are you breaking up with me? We're not even officially dating and you're breaking up with me." Piper's face turned red and her eyes began to well up with tears. Alex took hold of both of her hands and shook her head.

"No, no. I'm definitely not breaking up with you. And I thought we were official?" Alex began. "That's besides the point. Piper, I want to be with you and that's why I need to be upfront and honest with you. But, gotta go." Alex gestured with her head and hands toward the door, taking one of Piper's hands and leading her out into hallway.

Piper put on her breaks and stood her ground in the frame of the door. She tore her hand from Alex's and crossed her arms across her chest. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you until you explain to me what's going on. You can't just say 'let's talk' and drive off with me in a foreign country. I'm pretty sure that's considered kidnapping which I'm fairly certain is a crime here."

Alex couldn't help but laugh at Piper's innocence and hard-headed nature. "Jesus, you're stubborn. You must be a Taurus. I'm not kidnapping you, Piper. We just have somewhere that we really need to be."

"WE are not going anywhere. Not until you explain yourself."

Piper's expression was stern and serious. Alex could tell the woman was not about to budge until she spilled what was on her mind. And so she did.

Piper remained silent throughout Alex's confession, her expression changing from shock to anger to sadness and finally empty, emotionless.

"Can you just say something? You're freaking me out," Alex said, finally. She reached her arms out to Piper but stopped when the woman recoiled. "I was afraid this might happen."

"What might happen? That a romantic disguise like bringing your girlfriend to an exotic location as a cover for drug running might go awry? Give me a break, Alex. You are so irresponsible." Piper's words were harsh. Each syllable sawed deeper into Alex's heart, shattering it into a million tiny pieces. Her guilt continued to creep up and overflow before she finally gave in to tears. She was ashamed and disillusioned. For the first time in her life, she had no solution.

"Pipes, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. I'm totally stupid and irresponsible and I shouldn't have gotten you involved in this but I couldn't stand the thought of being here without you. I can't stand the thought of being anywhere without you anymore. It's fucking terrifying."

Piper looked down for a moment and then back up at Alex, captivating the woman's eyes with her own. "You're terrified?"

Alex nodded, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"How do you think I feel? I just completely bailed on all of my responsibilities. School, work, my friends, my family. All to fly to Turkey with some woman I barely know because I can't get her out of my fucking head." A tear trickled down Piper's left cheek. Alex reached out to catch it before it dropped from her chin, her fingertips brushing against the woman's soft skin. Piper watched her, looking lost and defeated.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I just needed to see you," Alex admitted, honestly.

Piper nodded, her bottom lip and chin quivering as she collapsed in Alex's arms. The two held each other for quite some time before separating and standing face to face.

"What are you thinking?" Alex asked, tucking a piece of Piper's curly blonde hair behind her ear. Piper looked back at her, her expression full of wonder and her mouth agape.

"I think I'm in love with you." 


	13. Chapter 13

Alex paused, staring at Piper. Her jaw dropped, her heart stopped. Piper searched her face for any hint of a reaction but the woman's expression remained stoic.

"Well, that wasn't the reaction I expected..."

Alex grabbed Piper's face between her hands and planted a hard kiss on her lips. She took a deep breath in, holding and savouring the moment for as long as possible. Hesitantly, she separated her mouth from Piper's and kept her eyes closed, dropping her head to the ground before speaking.

"I love you. Is that crazy? It's totally crazy. How did this happen?"

After a few moments of mindless ranting, more to herself than anyone else, Alex finally looked Piper in the eye. "I love you. I do. It's terrifying and ridiculous but I do. There, I said it."

Piper smiled, relieved, and sighed as she melted into Alex's strong arms. She wrapped her own around the woman's waist and fought back tears.

Alex stepped back from Piper, her hands clasped gently around the woman's wrists. She thoroughly observed her and all of her wonderful imperfections. She loved the way Piper's left foot turned slightly inward, moreso when the woman was nervous or bored. Alex's glance traveled up her thin legs, to her upper torso draped in a too-big t-shirt and finally to her face, beautiful but in a non-traditional way. Alex lifted her hand and gently stroked Piper's cheek, her thumb resting on the woman's strong jawbone. She traced a single fingertip along the edge of Piper's bottom lip. Piper responded, placing a soft kiss on it, holding Alex's hand tightly between both of her own.

"So, you weren't kidding about working for an international drug cartel, huh?" Piper said, shattering the comfortable silence with her dry sarcasm.

Alex shrugged and shook her head. "I don't kid. In case you haven't noticed, my sense of humour is more self-deprecating than anything else."

Piper nodded, staring at the beautiful woman before her with a look of disbelief in her eyes. "You're amazing. Don't ever forget that."

Alex swallowed hard and fought back tears. She had never met someone who freely complimented her, told her what value she brought to their lives, or made her feel so important the way that Piper did. The last compliment she had gotten had been from Bruno, one of her long-time customers, who told her that he would happily sleep with her for money if she promised to call him 'daddy'.

"So, whaddaya say? Let's go make a delivery and then I'll take you for a nice dinner? Can't come to Turkey and not enjoy a candlelight meal by the waterfront," Alex said, slowly coercing Piper out of the hotel room.

Piper nodded, her heart swelling with happiness but her mind clouded with confusion. In 24-hours, her entire world had completely transformed. She wasn't sure whether to be overjoyed or allow the crushing feeling of impending doom to overshadow. In the end, she decided to just enjoy her time with Alex while she could. When she returned to reality - work, missed phone calls from her parents and Polly, and her surely growing pile of overdue homework assignments - she would weigh the pros and cons.

Alex kissed Piper softly on the forehead and took the woman by the hand as they stepped into the elevator, each wall covered in spotless mirrors. She caught a quick glance of the two, side-by-side, in the reflection and couldn't help but smile. "I love you," Alex said confidently.

Piper smiled, her insides turning and twisting with happiness. "I love the way that sounds." 


	14. Chapter 14

Piper waited impatiently in their rental car with tinted windows outside of a massive house in a quiet residential area of the city. She listened to music but not too loud, kept the windows rolled up and doors locked. Alex had assured her she had nothing to worry about. There was rarely violence involved but she left the keys resting in the ignition just in case.

Piper closed her eyes tightly as Alex had walked into the house. At least if anyone ever asked her, she wouldn't be lying if she said she hadn't seen anything.

After what felt like an eternity, the front door opened and a tall man escorted Alex out the front door. He stepped out and closed the door behind him. Alex had a large bag wrapped around her shoulder; not the same bag she had entered the house with. Once again, Piper squinted her eyes shut. Curiosity caused her to slowly, carefully open one eye while keeping the other tightly closed.

The man leaned forward and kissed Alex on each cheek before patting her on the back, looking both ways and retreating inside his home.

Alex walked toward the car and rapped her knuckles gently on the window, signaling Piper to unlock the door. She did so and Alex entered, sitting down and tossing the bag into the back seat.

She adjusted her glasses on her face and turned to face Piper, forcing a smile. "Sorry that took so long. That man never shuts up."

Piper nodded, unsure of what to say in response. "You know him well?"

Alex shrugged and shook her head, followed by a hesitant nod. "You could say that. We've got history."

Inside, Piper felt anger and bile rising in her throat. She didn't want to think about Alex's intimate history with anyone.

"I think this calls for a drink. A really really really strong one. On the beach," Alex began, leaning over to kiss Piper. She pressed her lips against the woman's but her action was not reciprocated. "With the most gorgeous woman I know."

Piper smiled, blushing. She hadn't been complimented in a while. Standing next to Polly, Piper always felt like the awkward friend, the one that men talked to only to get in Polly's good books - or pants, rather.

"That sounds blissful. I left my bathing suit at the hotel, though, so we'll have to go back."

Alex grinned and reached a hand forward, cupping one of Piper's covered breasts with her palm. "Who said anything about a bathing suit? This country has some of the best nude beaches in the world. Why else do you think I brought you here?"

Piper giggled and immediately imagined frolicking along the beach with Alex, her luscious breasts bounding as she ran. Her mouth felt wet with salivation and other parts of her with arousal.

"I... I've never been naked... in public, like that," Piper said, quietly and bashful.

"Well the public's been missing out, honey, because you are stunning. Every single inch of you," Alex said, turning the key in the ignition.

She signaled and turned out onto the street and away from the house, her free hand resting on Piper's upper thigh.

Piper glanced over at Alex's face, unable to hold back her urge to smile from ear to ear. "I wish we could stay here forever. And never go back. This is paradise, being here with you."

Alex turned to Piper, lifting the woman's hand to her lips to plant a soft kiss on each of her knuckles. "Ditto, kid. But, being with you anywhere is paradise to me."

Piper's insides felt like mush as she closed her eyes and reveled in this fantasy-turned-reality. She knew it was crazy but she could already picture the balance of her life spent with Alex, exotic trips for drug runs and all. 


	15. Chapter 15

The two spent most of their afternoon at the beach, sipping on dirty martinis, taking shots of tequila, chasing each other into the cool rush of ocean waves. Having lost her bikini bottoms to the deep unknown, Piper now sat wrapped in a towel on the sandy beach as the sun began to set.

Alex walked slowly toward her, flipping her long black hair over her shoulder, her breasts bumping with the motion. Piper felt like she was in an episode of Baywatch.

"Pruny fingers yet?" Piper asked. Alex held up her wet hands, fingertips pale and wrinkled. She nodded and laughed, reaching out for the towel in Piper's hands.

"Be careful. I think it's contagious," Alex said, teasing Piper as she wiggled her fingers in front of the woman's face.

Piper smiled, taking one of Alex's hands into her own and kissed each of her fingertips gently. "I'm not afraid of anyone's cooties. Especially not yours."

Alex sat down beside Piper, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "You're freezing. Wanna head back to the hotel so I can warm you up?" She punctuated her sentence with a wink and a nudge.

Piper shook her head, a peaceful glance on her face as she looked at Alex and then across the beautiful horizon.

"I had a lot of fun today, Pipes. I can't even remember the last time I spent an entire day on the beach. Or the last time I laughed so much. It's... it's really nice."

Piper smiled to herself as she leaned her head against Alex's bare shoulder. She turned slightly to take the woman's hand in her own. "It is nice. You're nice."

Alex turned to face Piper, smirking. "I'm nice? What does that even mean?"

"You're nice. I mean, you're gorgeous and I think I could spend my life with you... Nice."

Alex caught Piper's glance as she spoke. The two grinned at one another, both slightly intoxicated and infinitely happy.

"Well, in that case, I think you're a nice lady too."

It was beginning to get dark as the sun sunk down, seemingly beneath the clear blue waters and deep into the sea. Piper shivered inside her wet towel as Alex draped her own towel around the woman's shoulders.

"Come on. Let's hit the road before you start to turn blue."

Piper nodded in agreement and carefully stood, holding tight to the towel around her waist. "Alex, am I crazy?"

"We're all a little crazy. You're no crazier than anyone else I've ever met," Alex said, matter of factly, her left arm wrapped around Piper's waist as they approached her car.

"I mean, like, crazy for just hopping on a plane here to see you. For just dropping everything not knowing what would happen. It just seems so reckless and irresponsible."

Alex held the car door open and helped Piper into the passenger's seat without losing her towel. "Reckless and irresponsible are my middle names, Piper. You are neither of those things. You're adventurous; I love that about you."

Piper nodded, satisfied with Alex's response. "Hey, Alex?" she said, before the woman could close the car door.

"Hmm?" Alex began, before Piper pulled her inside of the car on top of her, their chilled lips colliding. Piper's icy fingertips pressed against the skin of Alex's lower back, pulling her to a seated position on her lap. She pulled the lever on the seat beside her, releasing it back, their torsoes pressed flush against one another.

The last smoldering rays of the setting sun disappeared, as did all of Piper's worries and cares as Alex's fingers dipped between her thighs. 


End file.
